


(Him) Who I saw stealing my heart

by shadowquill17, Yassoda



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, And Dean babbles a lot, Cas blushes a lot, Cuties, Flirting, Gryffindor!Dean, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Ravenclaw!Cas, Ravenclaw!Sam, Sassy Sam, Translated Fic, Young Love, it's adorable, so they're both dorks really, they are so young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowquill17/pseuds/shadowquill17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has the biggest crush of the universe on Castiel Novak, an adorable Ravenclaw, but he would never imagine asking him out... one does not simply ask Castiel Novak out, Sammy! And Sam doesn't even know what he's talking about. Why would Castiel look at him? At Dean? Pfft, bullcrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Him) Who I saw stealing my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowquill17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowquill17/gifts).
  * A translation of [(Lui) Que j'ai vu voler mon cœur](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/104067) by shadowquill17. 



It only took Dean Winchester a short time to admit — mentally, but willingly — that the most beautiful eyes of their class — and maybe even the whole school — weren't a girl's eyes, but a boy's; all the chocolate brown, golden, apple green, sky blue, and even purple irises, whatever their owner's gender was, had to admit their inferiority when compared to the serious gaze, blue like the stormiest of all oceans, blue like the deepest of all nights, blue like the farthest of all universes, that was the winner without even the slightest flirty flutter of eyelashes.

It took Dean even less time to realize — even more internally and a bit grudgingly — that no girl looked cuter when she timidly answered one of Professor Lyons' questions, that no girl had such a pair of soft perfect lips that begged to be ravished with furiously wild kisses, that no girl handled her potion vials with fingers so fine and white that they seemed to demand that other, thicker fingers intertwine with them and never let go... than the owner of these impossible eyes.

And it took less than a second for Dean to realize, harshly and with no willingness whatsoever, that his innocent observations had morphed, after five years and with the help of puberty, into a massive crush, bigger than a mountain giant... on a fellow male student.

Consequently, shortly before their fifth-year November gave its place to the implacable frost of December, Dean Winchester, popular, beloved Chaser and voted most desirable Gryffindor by the female student body, found himself totally, passionately, irreversibly smitten with Castiel Novak, the discreet and polite Ravenclaw prefect, and his wide, perfect blue eyes.

\---

"Dean, stop that," suddenly said Sam, sitting heavily on Dean's right and effectively interrupting the distracted gaze he was fixing on a certain Ravenclaw that was busy talking to his blue-clad friends at the next table.

Dean painfully came back to reality, straightening slightly to turn towards his three-years younger brother.

"Hey Sammy… what are you talking about?"

Sam lifted an eyebrow, making that annoying know-it-all expression he liked so much.

"Are you kidding me?" he deadpanned.

Confronted with Dean's utter lack of reaction, he added:

"This, Dean!"

He gestured vaguely, pointing to all of his brother, which didn't even make Dean take offense.

Dean was content to bite into his slice of pie, eyes and mind still drifting towards a certain classmate. But his carelessness did nothing to discourage Sam. He had apparently planned to talk, and would make sure they did!

"I know you're crushing on Castiel Novak, Dean," he declared sternly.

Dean almost choked on a cherry chunk.

"What? No I'm not!" he vehemently denied.

His outburst made a few heads turn, and Dean caught a flash of liquid blue from the corner of his eye. He leaned closer to Sam.

"I'm not crushing on him, dammit," he whispered. "And first of all, how do you even know that?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Please Dean, everyone isn't as blind as you are. I've seen you stare at him and drool for months, and last year, when I'd just gotten to Hogwarts, you already looked at him whenever you could get away with it... You're not exactly subtle," he concluded with a chuckle.

Dean felt overwhelmed with a nervous kind of panic.

"But... d'you think he knows?" he anxiously huffed, glancing covertly at the Ravenclaw table.

"Maybe, I don't know..." shrugged Sam.

"But you're in the same house!" half-pleaded Dean.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I know what he thinks!"

Dean slumped.

"Oh God, he knows."

"We don't care, Dean!" said Sam, shaking Dean's shoulder. "But it has to end someday! Look, they've just announced that the next Hogsmeade trip is in two weeks, so just go and ask him to go with you!"

Dean threw Sam a horrified look, shocked that his own brother could suggest that.

"Ask him to go with me, just like that?" he croaked. "Are you frickin' crazy?"

Dean could already see Castiel's pitying face, for the young prefect wasn't mean, and he would never make fun of someone's discomfort, he was deeply and sincerely good... he would never cruelly reject someone. That being said, just imagining being refused by that perfect being made Dean feel sick to his stomach.

"No."

Sam frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because... Because it's _Castiel Novak_!" tried to explain Dean, with a hand gesture expressing helplessness.

Sam crossed his arms, very unimpressed.

"Exactly. Don't you think he'd like to know that the guy every single girl dreams of calling her date — stop smiling Dean, there's no glory in that — is in fact completely head over heels for him?"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, not so sure it _would_ be nice, but Sam stopped his fretting with a reassuring pat on his brother's shoulder.

"Believe me, Castiel is a nice guy — which you would know if you'd actually had the guts to talk to him..."

If looks could kill, Sam would have died on the spot. The young boy smiled fondly.

"Anyway, no harm in asking."

 _Unless he breaks my heart_ , bitterly thought Dean, very conscious that Castiel Novak rejecting him would probably affect him way more than Sam could imagine.

"Sam..." he started.

"Oh, and Dean," interrupted his little brother as if he hadn't heard him. "I know it's difficult for you, but try and use your brain sometimes."

Dean rolled his eyes, grudgingly amused, which made Sam smile in victory.

"Castiel's never had a girlfriend, and has never shown interest for a girl. Don't you think there's a high chance he might be..."

Dean cut him off.

"I don't know Sammy! It doesn't prove anything..."

Sam suddenly smiled, evilly enough to slightly concern Dean.

"You're right, it doesn't," he admitted. "But what _could_ prove it..." — at this point, Dean was certain by the look on Sam's face that he had found the ultimate argument — "is the fact that he hasn't taken his eyes off you since the beginning of this conversation."

"What?!" exclaimed Dean.

He instinctively turned his head towards Castiel, but the boy's mesmerizing eyes were dutifully staring at his plateful of beans, his long eyelashes delicately dusting his pale cheeks.

Dean tried to disguise his disappointment.

"Bullshit," he huffed, stirring his pie fillings with a pout.

He heard more than he saw Sam's exasperated sigh, and he didn't have the time to dodge his brother's punch to the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Jesus Christ, you're both as thick as the other, I can't believe it!" ranted Sam, ignoring Dean's pain. "Go and ask him to Hogsmeade right now, or I swear I'll tell him about that time with the Halloween mask and the catnip!"

Dean blanched.

"I... You wouldn't do that."

"Of course I would," retorted Sam with a toothy grin.

He pushed Dean off the bench, nearly making him fall over.

"It's for your own good," stated Sam. "Go and talk to him. Now."

Dean swallowed, took a few steps... only to realize that Castiel had left the room.

"Sam!" he hissed, panicking. "He's gone!"

Sam gave him his best I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-Dean face.

"Well go after him, you troll!"

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but nothing worthy came to mind, and he realized that he really wanted to run after Castiel right now. So he nodded slowly at Sam, almost tripped as he walked backwards, and exited the Great Hall as fast as he could.

\---

Dean was scared that Castiel would be out of sight and impossible to catch up with, but when he glimpsed a black tuft of messy hair a few paces further, he rushed and all but crashed into the Ravenclaw, who yelped in surprise at the unexpected attack — which was adorable, supplied Dean's brain.

"Castiel," he huffed, out of breath.

The other young man widened his eyes, and Merlin. Was it even legal to be so pretty? Dean indulged himself for a second and let his eyes roam over the small frame, the narrow hips, the bit of ivory skin that disappeared under a perfectly fitting grey blazer...

"Can I help you?" suddenly asked Castiel, shaking Dean out of his contemplation.

The Gryffindor gulped.

"Uh... hi, I'm... Dean?"

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know who you are, Dean."

Dean's brain had a small meltdown at that. Castiel knew who he was?

 _Of course he knows! You're a Quidditch player and you flirt with anything that moves!_ hissed a small annoying voice inside his head.

"I... Uhrm..."

Dean was desperately looking for something interesting to say, but his mouth decided to take the lead over his mind.

"GotoHogzmadewithme?"

Castiel frowned a bit more — his nose scrunched up in the cutest way Dean had ever seen — and he opened his mouth.

"I... beg your pardon?" he asked hesitantly, as if he didn't want his confusion to imply that the Chaser's words were incomprehensible.

Dean tried to dismiss his mumbling as unimportant, say something else, change the subject and stop making a fool out of himself now that Castiel was actually in front of him... but once again his mouth spoke of its own accord.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me," he repeated quickly.

Castiel's beautiful face froze in shock, and his lips opened in surprise.

Dean lowered his gaze, preferring the sight of his twitching hands to an expression of rejection, and he heard himself speak without really understanding what was going on.

"I saw there's a trip in two weeks, well I didn't _see_ it, my brother did, but that doesn't change anything, and I thought that it would be nice to ask you to go... I mean you don't have to say yes, of course not, I know you're probably very busy, and maybe you don't even like going to Hogsmeade, I never considered that, shit —but I mean, people usually like going there, so why wouldn't you? Not that you're boring or predictable, I really don't think that, I think you're great but you know... Hogsmeade," he pitifully concluded.

Dean finally lifted his head and saw that Castiel's cheeks had flushed to the most beautiful shade of red, which made the surprising colour of his eyes pop out even more. That almost made him lose the train of his already considerably meddled thoughts.

"You are... are you serious?" asked Castiel hesitantly.

Dean felt his heart pummel and settle somewhere in his stomach. Of course Castiel was surprised that Dean Winchester, only worth the goals he scored in Quidditch, would come to ask him out... What was he thinking, how could he even dare look at someone like Castiel! He wasn't good enough, not by far...

"Err yeah, sorry..."

He cleared his throat.

"So, erm... You don't want to..."

Castiel seemed at a loss for words, and Dean couldn't blame him. He was evidently looking for the least hurtful way to turn him down.

"It's okay," input Dean. "I thought maybe... I mean, I guess I'll see you in History of Magic... yeah."

Dean turned around to leave, a Quaffle-sized lump inside of his throat, but before he could even take a step, a strong hand caught his arm and stopped him. Dean turned quickly and found himself pinned by Castiel's wide, electric blue eyes. He was nibbling his lower lip, and Dean stared at him, hypnotized, feeling like a giant bubble of anxiety was going to explode in his chest.

Castiel opened his mouth slowly.

"I would be... I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you," softly said Castiel, and as he spoke, his already crimson cheeks darkened even more.

Dean could've sworn that, hearing these words, a physical, liquid, burning warmth spread throughout his body, heating every single vein and awakening every single nerve.

"You... really?" he asked stupidly.

Castiel nodded slightly, but a horrible suspicion poked Dean's brain, and he suddenly feared a misunderstanding.

"Are you sure?" he repeated. "Because I'm not asking as friends... I mean, I'm not saying you wouldn't be an awesome friend, I'd be lucky to be your friend, but I was thinking more like a date, you know, like between a girl and a boy, but just with the two of us, and maybe we could kiss at the end, uh, shit, I didn't plan on saying that, oh."

In this instant, Dean was certain he'd completely blown it, but Castiel's shining eyes and small smile prevented him from running away.

"Is that, uhm... so, yeah?" he asked eloquently.

Castiel lowered his eyes in thought before gazing at Dean once again. The Gryffindor felt his heart skip a beat when the warm, blue eyes found his.

"Yes," simply said Castiel.

Suddenly he seemed to realize his hand was still laying on Dean's arm — a warm weight that felt comfortable, reassuring, and just _right_ — but instead of interrupting the contact, he left it there... and before Dean could react, Castiel used his arm as a support, went up on his toes, and a pair of infinitely soft lips lightly brushed Dean's cheek.

He closed his eyes without realizing it, but Castiel had already stepped back, his face redder than ever.

Dean blinked, bewildered, incapable of comprehending that Castiel-frickin'-Novak had just... just...

"I'll see you later, Dean," promised the Ravenclaw with a shy smile.

His hand lingered before moving away, lightly brushing the length of Dean's arm, and Castiel Novak went on his way. Dean could only look at him go, staring at his gracious form with dreamy eyes and a wide smile on his lips.

_Awesome._

\- THE END -


End file.
